a different kind of firendship
by mother3-bossfan
Summary: When Ninten and Ana meet some interesting people things get a hole lot less boring please read.


**Hello this is my first fanfics so don't be too mean and no flaming please. So charters that are the main are Claus, Lucas, ness, Ninten, Ana, Paula, Kumatora and one surprise character. And there is an age different for the characters.**

**Ninten: 17**

**Ana: 17**

**Ness: 14**

**Paula: 14**

**Claus: 16**

**Lucas: 16**

**Kumatora: 19**

**Surprise chararter: 18 maybe?**

**And the surprise character is not an oc it's a character from mother 3 you can guess who it is in the reviews please just one review. And with all that sorted out let's began.**

_**Chapter 1 hate at first sight.**_

A boy with hair so dark that I looked black, sat on a log, he looked bored out of his mind with his red eyes. He wore a red and light blue capped hat above his dark blue almost black hair, one strand stood on end in a curl. He had a red bandana over his pepis logo striped shirted (that means that the shirt is striped with red, white, and blue in that order.) with medium blue jeans over red shoes. He propped his head on his hands did a deep sigh.

A blonde pigtailed girl who was humming while hanging something stopped her humming turned her head to look at him. She had sparkly blue eyes a funny pink hat, her clothes cossets with a small white poncho; it came down to the middle of her chest. A pink long sleeve dress that went down to her knees, two hot pink boots that went up to bottom of her knee, with light pink legging that covered most of the boots.

"What's wrong Ninten?" she asked sweetly.

Ninten turned to look at her a smile crept up his face as he looked at her.

"Nothing Ana. Just waiting them to show up that's all" he answered

He turned back to looking at the dirt while Ana returned to her humming. After a few seconds she stops humming again.

"Hey Ninten do you think they'll be nice?" Ana asked worriedly

"I'm sure they'll be great." Ninten answered thinking the same thing.

Then a boy with a brown almost black hair ran up. He wore a blue and red capped hat; his hair was like Ninten but not as messy. His eyes were a big and brown he had a giant grin on his face. He wore a blue striped yellow shirt with blue shorts; he had red socks under blue shoes. He tiled his head at Ninten still smiling.

"Hi my name is Ness are you Ninten?" he asked holding out a hand to Ninten.

Ninten took the hand and shook it "yep nice to meet you ness" he said smiling

Then a skinny girl wearing pink dress with white ruffle ones underneath came running up.(now it's hard to describe her so in short she kind looks like rin kangami from vocaliods so yeah).

She panted for little bit before speaking. "Hi I'm Paula nice to meet you." She said with a raspier voice.

"Oh!" Ana shouted running over to her, she guided her to the log Paula sat down. "There you go. Hi I'm Ana" she said.

Then a spiky pink haired woman wearing a long dark blue coat and hot pink boots came walking up. It look like she was caring some one or dragging. There walking next to her was a blonde boy with flip in his hair. His shirt was yellow with red strips he had light blue shorts and white socks with orange yellow shoes. The two or three got closer; the woman laded someone down rather harshly, mumbled a few words and sat down next to Paula. The person she laid down was a boy he had orange hair unlike the blonde his hair was down (his hair looks like rinto kagamine.) it look like he was wearing pajamas. A white t shirt with blue striped with white boxers, it looks as though he was holding something.

The blonde poked him a few times with a stick the ginger awoke with a bored expression much like ninten's earlier. The blonde got startled a little by the other boy, the ginger put a hand on the blondes head and started shaking it a little.

"Hi Claus good afternoon." Said the blonde

Claus looked confused then looked around the surroundings, his eyes stop at Ninten's, and something inside Ninten gave this feeling of anger. It was obvious that blonde and the ginger were twins, even though the blonde's eyes were blue and the gingers were green and red. But it felt like there were more similarity between him and the ginger Ninten didn't like it, he like being different from everyone but now…but now there someone who could be as different as him.

The blonde sensed the anger between his brother and the blue haired boy, he saw that Claus was holding a bunny plushy and saw that as way to break the tension. He grabbed the plushier and held it close to Claus's face, Claus saw the plushy in the corren of his eye he tried reaching for it but the blonde pulled it back.

"Claus I never thought you like bunnies so much!" he shouted so everyone could hear.

Claus who was red in the face reached for it again this time succeeding, the blonde just smacked his forehead laughing.

Ninten asunbbed that Claus was younger than the blonde even if the blonde was shorter and looked weaker that Claus.

Claus Again started shaking the blonde "some days Lucas some days" he said he got an evil gin on his face and started to get Lucas a noggin.

"Big brother that hurts my head." Lucas wined grabbing and pulling the older boys arm.

The pink haired woman just laughed at the two brothers, she then turned her attention to Ana she held a hand out to her. Ana took the hand and shook it, "hi I'm Ana You?" she asked pinked haired

"I'm Kumatora." She said.

Ninten stood up and clap his hands loudly to get everyone's attention "okay now that we've met everyone guess it's time." Said Ninten as he close his eyes and tilled his head while smiling.

Everyone else gave a nod agreeing with him.

**That's ****all I got for now the next chapter will be shorter please review okay? **


End file.
